Make Me Over
by TheAwkwardBystander
Summary: Kiba loves Hinata. Simple? Not to Kiba. He has to slowly become Naruto. To slowly loose himself to become the loser. Set to the song: Make me Over by Lifehouse. KibaHina!


_New OneShot! Enjoy!_

_I wrote a drabble for this a while ago to this song and had fun with this idea of Kiba changing into Naruto. And I'm pretty happy with how this turned out._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form and I don't own rights to the inspirational song 'Make me Over' either. _

x.x.x.x.x

Love can do the weirdest things to a man. He'd become a romantic from an ice cube, that's what Neji did for Tenten. Or maybe man would take the Shikamaru approach and take a day off of work to surprise his girlfriend. (For Shikamaru, this was regarded highly with Temari.) Or even let himself be free from an emotionless façade, like Sasuke did for Sakura.

Or man could take the Kiba approach. All Kiba did was slowly change himself into the man that Hinata only saw.

x.x.x.x.x

Kiba stood still, smelling the air around. Where were his stupid teammates? They were going to meet him by the old oak tree that his team had grown up by. So far, only Kiba and Akamaru sat under the tree.

As he was waiting for Shino and Hinata to come and meet him, Naruto walked by. Naruto's walk, to say the least, was peculiar. He lumbered side to side slowly until he saw someone he knew. In which his walk would turn to a fast run. Was Naruto's walking something that Hinata adored?

Kiba had a crush on Hinata. It had been brewing since the Chuunin Exams and Kiba had never been so sure that Hinata may never like him back. She'd always see Naruto as any future lover. Never Kiba.

Yet Hinata was what put the skip in Kiba's step. When she was around, and Naruto wasn't, Kiba took the opportunity to entertain her and try to make her see the person he was, so that she could fall in love with him.

"Kiba!" Kiba's head snapped up at the sound. A happy tinkling voice that called out his name so wonderfully…her. Kiba looked into those violet eyes and was instantly immersed. She was so beautiful. The raven looks that cascaded down her back, the violet hint that sparkled in the sunlight. She would blush when she did things wrong, and she'd blush when something made her happy. She'd also blush when Naruto came around, but for her that was love.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba stood and pulled her in tight for a quick hug. Two were now waiting for their final team member. "How're you doin', Hinata?"

She giggled. "I'm fine, Kiba. You know that, you saw me fifteen minutes ago."

Kiba breathed in deeply and sighed. She smelled of oranges. From the beginning Kiba would've picked lilacs, vanilla, something delicate and pretty to be the flavor of Hinata. Never oranges, and yet she smelled like an orange. It was sexy. All Kiba smelled of was dog.

A bead of sweat crawled down Kiba's face. "How much longer do you think that Shino will be?"

Hinata looked up into the chocolate colored eyes. "He said he'd be here in a few minutes. Family business, I think."

"Ah." Kiba looked back down at the smaller girl. She was leaning back against the tree, eyes closed. "Remember our first days here?"

"As a team?"

"Yeah, how you didn't talk, Shino only spit out sarcasm at me, and well, I was a goof." Kiba winked at Hinata, who giggled.

Shino's form came closer to the pair, and as he walked, he watched. Kiba's arm was up on the tree, he was leaning on it and looking down on Hinata. Hinata leaned with her back against the tree. She was laughed. Shino guessed that something was up with Kiba, he always got sensitive on the topic of Hinata. Kiba was always aggressive, possessive and sometimes downright annoying. But, he was soft and gentle with Hinata. She had never experienced his harshness, when he became most like a dog.

Shino walked by the tree, muttering a low, "Hello."

He smiled to himself when he heard Kiba's loud: "Shino! You just can't walk by us!"

x.x.x.x.x

Kiba studied Naruto. He couldn't lose, not to that twat anyway. Hinata responded with happy giggles and small smiles along with the typical blushes around Naruto. All Kiba had to do was to let go of himself and become Naruto. To let her see.

He'd take a week.

One Monday, Kiba did Naruto's lumbering walk. He rocked back and forth while standing, and scratched his head a lot. Shino pulled him aside and told him to quick scratching. It looked like he had fleas. Hinata, whose shell was slowly disappearing to the naked eye, did a lumbering walk with him. The two of them were quite a sight to see.

On Tuesday, Kiba tamed his unruly hair for Naruto's messy but structured locks. Shino pulled Kiba over again and mentioned the fact that Kiba looked like an idiot. Hinata, after she saw Kiba, ran. When she returned she held a hairbrush and a mirror. They sat on a picnic table: Shino next to Kiba on the bench reading, Kiba talking and laughing with Hinata, who was fixing Kiba's hair on the tabletop. When Hinata had finished, she handed Kiba the wooden handheld mirror and Kiba smiled. The mirror was a gift from him. Her sixteenth birthday and he had been all excited. He got her a hand carved mirror with silver designs on it. He had wanted her to see her beauty. Finally seeing himself in the mirror, Kiba noticed that every strand was put back into place.

On Wednesday, Kiba started using the phrase 'You Know It!' too often. Shino looked at him with tired eyes as Kiba made his way through the day getting the ridicules phrase in whenever he could. Hinata laughed, and started using it too. Only, she shortened it to 'YKI'.

"Hey Hinata, we should go swimming. It's hot."

"YKI." Then she'd pause to smile. "Kiba, you're right. Let's get Shino and go swimming!"

"You know it!"

Swimming was just another way for the two to pass the phrase back and forth to each other. Shino sat on the edge of the dock watching the two teens bicker back and forth playfully.

On Thursday, Kiba combined the three previous actions. He had the structured hair, lumbering walk and catchphrase. Only today, it wasn't fun anymore. Hinata was hanging out with Naruto. Kiba was putting up the show for whenever she walked by. She'd smile and wave, then she'd be gone for another long hour. Kiba was sick of how much hair spray he used that morning to hold his hair. He was sick of how his legs ached from the funny walking. He was sick of shouting 'You Know It!' at every willing moment possible. Trying to make Hinata see him was tiring.

On Friday, Kiba figured that today would be the last day. He had bought a black shirt and painted his clan symbol on the front in red. He also put a small key necklace on. After straightening his hair a bit, and feeling totally un-Kiba-like, Kiba headed out to face the world.

"Kiba? What are you wearing?" Hinata looked up from a notepad. She was drawing.

"A t-shirt and pants." Kiba sat down and glared at the wood; if he didn't have such an ego, he would've cried there.

"Kiba?" Kiba could feel his fist clench painfully. "Kiba, you look silly."

His head snapped up. His brown eyes raged. "Oh! But it isn't silly on him! He could walk around with that jumpsuit jacket off and you'd be all over him. But when I take off my jacket I get yelled at! When I change myself to have the very girl I love look at me for one moment, I get in trouble." Kiba looked down at the table again.

"Kiba. You don't ever have to make yourself over for me." Hinata placed her small hands on his face. "I like Kiba. Not a funny mix of Naruto and Kiba. I like Naruto, but I love you."

Kiba smiled. He could be him, and Hinata wouldn't let him go. Kiba looked up into her violet eyes and pressed his lips on hers.

Just for this moment he'd allow himself to melt completely, as Kiba.

And not made over.

x.x.x.x.x

_Thanks for reading!! _

_This was a fun one to write!!! _

_The song that inspired it is: Make Me Over – Lifehouse_

_Tell me how I did!! (Review)_

_Jess_


End file.
